


sometimes i know i blow your mind

by apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: “I need that data you got,” McCree says between teeth clenched into a grin.“Not on your life.” Somehow Genji manages to keep the charming upward curl on his awfully attractive lips even while he says it.





	sometimes i know i blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> named for [joywave - dying well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpAl7a8wFrc). 
> 
> so my most favorite tropes can pretty much always be described as a conglomerate of Things You Find In, Like, A Spy AU(?). hence: this messy thing i wrote in like an hour. i don't have a whole lot fleshed out, this probably won't be more than just a single niche oneshot for my own indulgence (but may turn into a series, if i feel it nagging at me), i just really wanted genji and jesse as rival agents who keep making out with each other on the job :/ this is what a committed relationship looks like, folks

“ _McCree_.”

Gabriel Reyes has a commanding presence, and it only gets worse when he wants someone’s attention. Luckily, McCree is absolutely giving his boss all of his attention. He’s completely focused on the subtle, state-of-the-art earpiece he’s wearing that Reyes is contacting him through. Totally. A hundred percent. No question about it.

“Yessir,” McCree says, definitely not distracted by the way Genji incrementally raises his eyebrows at him.

“You’re slacking. Used to be a quick undercover job like this would take you ten damn minutes, but it’s been —” and there’s silence for a moment, which means that Reyes is _actually looking at the clock_ “— a whole fucking hour already.”

“Sorry, boss.” He holds more prominently onto Genji’s waist as they dance. “My hands’re full.”

There’s a second of blessed quiet, and then Reyes groans. “Not this shit again.”

“I’m on my best behavior,” McCree says, which is a bold-faced lie and they all three know it.

Genji steps on his toes in a movement too perfect to be anything but calculated and McCree bites back a swear with great effort. Around them, other couples sway in time with the rise and fall of the whining string music, catered to richer ears than his own. The crowd’s blissfully ignorant, gossipping with fancy snacks the size of coins. McCree likes to think he’s doing an excellent job playing the part of just another tailored fool, though. They even got him into a fitted suit.

But Genji’s fits him _better_ , McCree thinks enviously, looking over the other man’s sleek black getup. Genji seems to sense the attention no matter how careful McCree is about his scrutinizing, so McCree swaps out his once-over to something less impressed. Genji just smiles back politely. _That_ expression doesn’t fit him, at least. Small satisfactions.

“Just get the job done, McCree,” Reyes grits out, little more than background noise.

The music climbs, the world spins suddenly — and Genji’s taking the lead, turning McCree in a too-quick, three-sixty-degrees before dipping him back and leaning much too closely. His lips brush the side of McCree’s face and the hair at the back of his neck stands up, nerves alight with the vulnerable position he’s found himself in. He hangs on; the floor doesn’t entice him as much as Genji does.

“Reyes, correct?” Genji asks very quietly, right up by his ear, and McCree knows he’s going to get chewed the hell out when he gets back to HQ, but _damn him_ if it ain’t fun, playing with fire like this. “I may just take your agent hostage.”

“You can have him, he’s being useless,” Reyes says on the other end of the line.

McCree frowns, half of him still hyper-aware of Genji’s fingers pressing along his spine, supporting his weight. “He says he’ll pay whatever ransom you want, I’m priceless.”

“Are you,” Genji replies dryly as he draws away.

“Fuck you, McCree,” Reyes cuts in, and hangs up.

Genji pulls him back upright when the instruments fade. They’re met with a few claps, a sparse group apparently admiring their footwork from afar. McCree gives them his best smile and can’t stop himself from glancing over at Genji. Unsurprisingly, he’s looking right back at him.

“I need that data you got,” McCree says between teeth clenched into a grin.

“Not on your life.” Somehow Genji manages to keep the charming upward curl on his awfully attractive lips even while he says it.

McCree slips an arm around his back and Genji allows himself to be led away from the dancefloor and elsewhere, towards the empty balcony. McCree has his gun on him, hidden beneath the slightly flared end of his suit jacket. He pats at the matching spot on Genji’s waist innocently, under the guise of friendliness, and then looks over at him with curiosity as they walk outside.

“No knife tonight?” McCree asks when they reach the balcony, the door behind them shutting out the noise. “Don’t I feel special.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Genji takes his hand and pulls it off of him, only to put McCree’s palm over his thigh instead.

“Uh,” says McCree, and then feels out the very well hidden knife sheath there. “Oh. Not very accessible, though.”

“You don’t think I could make plenty use of it?” Genji asks, putting on an injured air.

McCree doesn’t think about how his hand is still very much on the inside of Genji’s thigh. “Sure, you could. But the time it’d take to get to it could be better used.”

“Funny, that you’re telling me how to do my job.”

“Just questionin’ your efficiency is all, handsome.”

Genji releases him, only to lead him backwards to the edge. McCree’s spine fits against the rail a little too well once he gets there, but he still widens the angle between his legs so Genji can take up the space left there. Out here, the air is cooler, but McCree finds his skin burning too warm.

He eyes Genji with a healthy amount of learned suspicion. “Don’t push me over the side,” he warns. “Or I’m taking you with me.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Oh, honey, you know I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

McCree meets him for the kiss halfway, one hand curving ‘round the back of Genji’s neck as eagerly as every other time they’ve done this. It’s old hat at this point, just another bad habit, and McCree’s been scolded, chided, reprimanded more often than he can count over crawling into bed with the enemy. Not that he’d do it if Genji ever really meant him harm; he’s got more self-preservation than that.

 _Or maybe not_ , he thinks, as Genji presses him back into the railing, the only thing between him and a real long fall. And if he shifts, slides his knee between Genji’s legs, it’s only to keep him from grabbing at that knife of his.

Genji moves his attention to McCree’s jaw, brushing lips against his cheek on the way. McCree rubs his thumb in circles at the nape of his neck, entertained when Genji leans into it with an exhale. He _could_ knock him out, take advantage of all these walls coming down, just as easily as Genji could toss him over the railing, but makes no move to do so.

“Are you planning to spend the night here?” Genji asks with lazy interest, his free hand finding its way under McCree’s jacket, coasting down his side and making him shiver.

Thinking of the last time he’d spurned a job for Genji’s company, and how he’d woken up to find all his clothes missing and Genji already out the door, it’s probably a bad idea to even be considering saying yes to what’s obviously an offer. But McCree figures he’s been a goner for a while anyway, and can’t bother himself to find any shame in it.

“Boss’d kill me,” he says.

Genji makes a noncommittal noise, a little hum, before their lips meet again. McCree gets both hands on his hips, moves to anchor them on his back when Genji pushes flush with him. If anyone were to peek outside, they’d look like nothing more than two overly familiar party-goers taking advantage of the empty balcony. It’s not a perfect assessment of the situation but it’s close enough, and it’s as good a cover as they’re going to get. Not every job’s so kind to allow them their stolen moments in plain sight.

McCree jumps the tiniest amount when Genji’s hands somehow make it to his ass, and he feels the laugh even before he pulls back to see it.

“You should go then,” Genji says, punctuating it with another kiss, too sweet, which just means McCree needs to check his pockets before either of them disappear.

“What happened to holdin’ me hostage?” he asks, aligning his fingers with the dip of Genji’s lower back.

“I will be sure to bring a blindfold and rope next time,” says Genji, and then grins when McCree’s gaze flits away.

They break apart, but there’s no regret in it. McCree straightens his clothes and buttons up his shirt again, attempting to recall when Genji had even managed to get to his buttons in the first place. Genji rights his wrongly-mussed hair, which is about all McCree had managed to ruin on him; somehow, he always comes out of their time together looking more wrecked than Genji. Or maybe Genji just wears it better, like most things.

“To next time,” Genji calls over his shoulder, turning on his heel to walk out from the night and into the brightly-lit gala once more. “Give my best to Reyes.”

“Could always just come work for him,” McCree replies, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Y’know he’d take you on in a heartbeat.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” Genji spins to face him, taking a couple steps backwards towards the door. He raises a hand in what first seems like a wave, but then opens his palm to show off McCree’s keys dangling between his forefinger and thumb. “Thanks for the ride, by the way.”

McCree raises a brow, then casts a look behind himself to see where his bike is parked, two floors down. “So that’s why you grabbed my ass.”

Genji’s laugh is a satisfied one, all the way up until McCree takes his hand out of his own pocket to reveal the drive that Genji’d gotten the target’s data on before he’d even shown up. McCree tries and fails not to preen at the way Genji rakes a heated look over him, and then smiles crookedly his way.

They both end up going off the balcony, just as promised.


End file.
